


A Father's Understanding

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Arthur knows what is going on behind closed doors.





	A Father's Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Arthur is learning to understand Ron and his friends. but when understanding hits home, he sees things for what they truly are.  


* * *

He knew what was going on, but he never let himself believe it. 

He could hear them in Ron's room - how could he not?

He could hear the sounds: Hermione's moans, Harry's grunts, Ron calling out each of their names. 

How could he not know? 

He knew they were close, He understood they all had been through so much together. 

But still it was difficult to accept that his baby boy was in a relationship with his two best friends. 

Once in his shed working with his Muggle things, he'd seen them by the pond.

He'd seen them kissing and touching one another. 

After that, he could no longer play it off as some kind of teenage experimentation. 

He found that it did not bother him as much as he thought it would, 

He found that as he caught glimpses of them over time, they were beautiful, happy and content. 

Arthur wondered:  How long after Voldemort's death did they come together?  

How much pain had they gone through to get to this point?  How much sorrow? 

As he pondered, it hit him:  For the first time, he was seeing and thinking about them as adults, as people who were in love. 

His heart almost broke when he thought about the lengths they went to in hiding  their relationship.  They knew how the world would view their love. 

It was then that he decided that no matter what, he would stand behind Ron and his friends. 


End file.
